Wartech: The New Recruit
by DmoneyGuy
Summary: First Fanficiton. The story after Wartech: Senko no Ronde. A new recruit joins Squad Three, for his extraordinary Rounder Mech skill. He also seems to be looking for someone, but who? Could it be a murderer? A crush? Read on and find out!


Hello, readers. This is my first fanfic.

I do not own Wartech: Senko no Ronde, or it's characters. I created the OC, Derrick Oraetu.

Enjoy the fanficiton and try to leave a review.

* * *

"So, Fabian." said Mika, "Where is this new recruit?" Mika was reading a newspaper with his feet on his desk, silently dying of boredness waiting for this new recruit. Why can't you let Fabian show him around? No, you're the leader of Squad 3. You have to help the newbie.

"A new member?" Lili said, happily, "That's means I won't be the lowest rank in this squad anymore!" Lili hated her rank in the squad, still being treated like a newbie, even after that Goddiver Security Organization incident.

"Don't get so happy, newbie." Fabian said, smirking. "He's not sure whether or not if wants to join. What a waste of paperwork." Fabian then looked over in Mika's direction, "He going to be here in 34 minutes." Fabian then sat in a chair and pulled his headband over his eyes, and started snoozing.

Minutes later, Squad 3 heard a knock at the door, which collasped. "Whoops"  
said a voice, and a boy walked in, about the age of 17. "Sorry about the door"  
He said, nervously looking at the fallen door. He walked over the door, and presented himself, "I am Derrick Oraetu, this is Squad Three, right?" He looked around. "Ah, you must be Mika." He said to the mentioned person.

"Yep, I'm Mika Mikli, Captain of Squad Three." Mika stood up, glad that he came earlier than expected. He was afraid he would miss his date with Anechka. Let's get this over with, I've got business to do. Squad Three, introduce yourself."

"Fabian the Fastman." Fabian said, pulling his headband to his forehead, "You'll be working with me and the other three." Fabian then pulled his headband back down, and snoozed once again.

"Lili Levinas." Lili said to Derrick, "You have a wierd name. Derrick? What kinda name is that?"

"Well," He said, smirking, "Is's a better name than Feltelen, your real name"  
He walked over to a chair, and sat down.

"Wha-How'd you know that?" She said, shocked.

"I'm close to the S.S.S Commander, because of my extraordinary skill with Rounder Mechs." He said, twirling his keys around his index finger, "Thats how I got into this squad."

"Extraordinary skill with Rounder Mechs?" Fabian said, pulling his headband up from his eyes which had a mischievous look in them, "Let's look at your Rounder"  
He got up from his chair, and walked out the doorway.

"Okay..." Derrick followed Fabian out of the room.

"I guess I'll go too." Lili jumped up from her seat, and follwed the two.

"Wonder if he has a good ROunder," Mika said, "We want the best in our team,  
and not a slouch." He followed them to the hangar.

Minutes later, after Mika entered the password to open the hangar, The group soon saw Derrick's Rounder.

"Magnificent machine." Mika said. "Looks a Drakago Type II R4 with Dual Type 5 Saito Blades, A Two-Shot Laser Cannon, and automatic standard beam rifle." Mika said all this with a bored look on his face. He looked at his watch. He was going to be late for his date if he didn't leave soon. "I must leave now. Don't do anything stupid, guys."

"Mika knows that much stuff about Rounders?" Lili asked Fabian. Mika always looked like he never really studied, but he always came out on top in a battle of wits.

Fabian shrugged, and said to Derrick, "Hey, you, wanna have a friendly battle? Swords Only."

"Sure," Derrick said, "I can prove my worth to the team." He ran to his Rounder, and jump inside the cockpit. He activated the Rounder, and turned around.  
"Dragako, launching!" The rounder blasted out of the hangar with extreme force,  
leaving Lili's hat vaporized, and leaving her hair pushed back.

"Dangit," Lili said, holding the remains of her hat, "This was my only hat"  
She then put on a headband a lot like Fabian's.

Fabian also had his hair pushed back. "Crazy kid." He ran to his Rounder,  
a Graphride, and jumped into the cockpit. He activated it, and also blasted out of the hangar, leaving Lili's hair pushed back again, and vaporizing her headband.

Lili just stood there, thinking that this could be the beggining of an unlucky streak.

"Let's see that 'Extraordinary skill', Derrick!" Fabian's said, Graphride's sword resting on it's shoulder. "Let's go!" Graphride dashed to Derrick's Drakago with great speed, and attempted a stab. His face appeared in Derrick's left-hand screen, and said, "Dodge this!"

Drakago side dashed, avoiding the stab. "Idiotic move, trying to catch me off guard by suddenly striking, a pilot is always prepared." Drakago slashed with one of it's swords.

Fabian dashed out of the way, and started to circle around Derrick's Rounder. I'm not called Fastman for nothing!" He zipped past Drakago, cutting it's shoulder.

"I know why they call you 'Fastman'" Derrick said, stabbing Graphride in the left arm as it attempted to perform another shoulder slash, "You disliked your family name, Fatman,  
and changed it the Fastman." Derrick threw his left sword at Graphride's head.

Fabian dodged the attack and dashed towards Derrick. "Missed!" He boosted to try and attack Drakago.

Derrick simply said, look behind you, Fabian." His sword acted like a boomerang,  
flying back to its master.

"Huh?!" Fabian turned around, when the sword stabbed his Rounder. "Aw, no!!" He said,  
with a defeated look on his face.

"I have won this little friendly battle." Derrick smirked. "I won, you loss."

"Guess it's that way." Fabian said, accepting defeat. He could have persisted. but he wasn't a law-breaker or one of those G.S.O fools.

They headed back to the hangar, where Lili went to tease Fabian, "Aha! you got your butt handed to you!!" She continued to laugh uncontrolably.

"Shut up, Lili." Fabian said to her, as he hit her on the head with a rolled-up newspaper, "You would have got obliterated by him too."

"Whatever." Derrick said. He started out the door. "I'll be back tommorrow." He exited the base and walked outside into the newly created artificial Earth. He walked to a house, and entered it.  
Derrick opened his room, and laid down on his bed. He asleep, but after whispering to himself,  
"I'll find you, someday."

* * *

End of Chapter 1: The New Guy.

I'll try to have another chapter within the next week or so.


End file.
